theuntoldstoryofthamasafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4: The Once and Future King
It was a bright, gold dawn in the kingdom of Artemisia. The castle stood brightly on the highest peak of the kingdom, reminding to all the citizens the glory of the past and the best expectations for a bright future. Alan knew well that this future was upon his shoulders to build. His father, Osgard, respected in the five kingdoms for his fair and just character, had finally achieved peace, after defeating Armath by his alliance with Dangrim. Now it was up to him to retain the peace, an even greater accomplishment than creating it. Artemisia was a kingdom of magic. Magic was the life force that kept alive the whole kingdom itself. Osgard’s personal sorcerers worked daily to predict and confirm any unusual event in or outside the country. The elves, witches and fairies as well as dragons were its main combat force in wars. In times of peace, magic was used for transportation as well as entertainment. Bards used their magic powers to play wonderful music, sent to them as divine gifts and also to enchant their enemies or loved ones. The daily needs of the citizens were also fulfilled by magic, most of the time. However, it recently felt like the power was dying out. Sorcerers’ predictions were not as exact as in the past, the dragons were not behaving themselves and the elves had been greatly weakened. It was a wise decision of Osgard to forbid the careless use of it for a time of need. That is why Alan’s skills were finally needed. He was not born with magic, he could never use it despite his countless efforts to learn the art. He had zero amount of this power inside his body. This is why he was convinced he had to be a warrior. He was happy beyond words that he could finally be useful to his father and people. Everyone thought of him of the king’s spoilt boy that did nothing besides watching his father rule from inside the castle. It was finally time to prove his worth to all the people out there that misjudged him. He cheerfully dressed in his knight outfit. He looked at the mirror. He was still a boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Despite being of medium built, his eyes burned with resolve and he would make a fine warrior in the future. He was already better with the lance and the sword than most of his father’s soldiers. If he kept up the hard work, he would definitely surpass them in the future. After another stare at himself, he opened the gates of his chambers and headed to the council room. The king Osgard was waiting for him. He was alone, sitting on his throne. He looked like a weak, old man that was in his late sixties. He was looking at Alan with his wise stare. A painful and bitter smile formed on his face. “You’ve grown, Alan. You are finally ready for your first mission…” Alan was scratching the back of his head. He was nervous, how could he not be? It was the first task he was ever assigned to. “Your mother would be proud of you. You have grown into a fine young man. This way, I’ll be able to look at her in the eye…I’ll soon be with her after all. With her, and your brother, the kid that died along with her once she gave birth to him…Anyway, this is a day of joy. Such things of the past should not worry you. I will now assign the first mission to you. It is an important one, I assure you of that. You are about to go to the forests of Yolan, in the near west. A fearful magic aura is being emitted and we could probably use that as a source for the needs of a kingdom. Without magic, I fear our kingdom will not last song. Thus, I send you as one of our best soldiers. You will guide our army to Yolan and make sure you capture that source of unbelievable magic power, whatever the cost.” Alan was more excited than ever. “Yes, sir. Thank you for this chance to prove myself.” Suddenly, the gates opened. “Did I not command that no one is to enter while I speak with my son?!” The king shouted enraged. A young woman stood in front of the door. She was around Alan’s age, dressed in armor and chain mail. She had long, blonde hair and ruby red eyes. She did not step back, even after hearing the king speak on this tone. “I think you wished to see me, sire?” She said and smiled. Osgard’s face lightened up. “Milianna! What a pleasant surprise. Please do forgive me for addressing you so rudely. Alan, did I mention that Milianna is coming with you on the mission?” Alan was taken by surprise. “Milianna?! But, father…this is a serious mission, she could get hurt…” “As could you, my lord.” Milianna interrupted. “Father….she cannot come. She could get killed and, after all, she is female!” The woman snapped and snorted in discomfort with the last comment. “Oh, stop it, I have beaten you in combat as many times as the king himself has…and don’t tell me you were going easy on me. Besides…I can use magic without exhausting the source of the kingdom, as I was born with it. You will need me on this mission.” Osgard looked at the two warriors before him, delighted. He seemed to enjoy this. “Alan, Milianna is coming with you. Try to get along with each other well…This is an order.” Alan had no choice. The last thing he wanted was taking Milianna along with him. She was the first daughter of the current king of Dangrim. He had married a mage, some say she was an elf, and so both his daughters had the ability to use magic. However, this magic was coming from the core of the planet itself, not exhausting the temporary sources of the art. He knew that his father probably wanted her to become the new queen of Artemisia from the moment she arrived in his kingdom and rule alongside him on the throne. That way, it was a political agreement that would ensure both the well being of the kingdom and the bigger amount of magic for it, since the queen herself would be able to use the art. He couldn’t deny it himself; he liked her. He has been with her since both were children. He could not risk losing her in such a mission filled with mystery. “Milianna. I challenge you to single combat here, in front of the king himself. If I win, you stay in the palace, looking beautiful and just wandering around the palace, as you always do. And if you win…” “Then I’m coming with you and you will accept in front of all the knights that you lost to me.” she said. He knew her, she always liked bets like this. Now he only had to beat her. The king could only watch in disbelief as the two youths were about to fight against each other. “Very well…although this is immature coming from both of you, it is time to prove your abilities, both of you. Select a weapon of your choice and begin.” The palace gates closed. Both of the contestants selected the sword as a weapon of choice. Alan’s sword was the Deathbringer. The blade was forged on Tartarus, the river that led to the Underworld, at least that is what the legend described. It was said to have taken the lives of five blacksmiths in their effort to forge it. The hilt was made of red ice shards from the northern mountains of Artemisia, the place that the never-melting red crystals exclusively existed. This resulted in the creation of a sword with an unbelievably steady hilt and unrivaled sharp blade. It was one of the weapons most desired in Thalassa, passed down from father to son. The first one to wield it was the creator of Artemisia himself. With such a weapon in his possession, Alan would not lose to anyone, even the headstrong Milianna. Milianna’s weapon, on the other hand, her best companion, was called Elementaris. It was a magical sword. In fact, it looked like an ordinary sword, but Dangrim’s blacksmiths were experts in disguise of weapons so that the enemy would underestimate them and be taken by surprise later on. As much as Alan knew, Milianna could somehow import her magical abilities in objects, but he need not worry. Deathbringer could cut through anything. The two opponents took one step closer to each other. Milianna did the first move. She pointed Elementaris towards Alan and chanted. “Running through the volcanoes, oh power of fire, extinguish all life force on your way and lend all your might in this very blade. Elementary magic: Fire!” Suddenly, her blade was engulfed in flames. “You would better be careful, Alan. Those are real flames. You don’t want to get a burn before your mission, do you?” Alan could tell she was serious. She charged forward. Alan easily dodged, moving his head to the side. He could tell she was just testing him. He swung the sword around and aimed for Milianna’s arm. She protected herself with the sword. The flames of the sword growled and grew stronger. Alan jumped two steps back to avoid being burnt. Before he got the chance to get in his position again, Milianna attacked again, this time her sword taking a deep blue colour. There was no doubt she was now using the element of water. After a few clashes, Alan could feel the life force sucked out of him. It must have been the dehydrating effect of water. Every element in her command caused her opponents a negative effect. Once again, Alan had to step back. “You have a fearsome ability…however, this is not a show, Milianna, it is a mission based on strength! Why can’t you see that I want only to protect the kingdom…and you? This is a serious mission and our kingdom’s well being lies on its success!” He said. He would be serious now. He held Deathbringer with all his might. He charged forward in high speed. Milianna easily dodged, just as he thought he would. He then swung the sword around himself, forcing her to block. After that, he aimed for her sword, striking with all his might. The sword flew away and Milianna fell on the ground from the power of the strike. Alan stood above her, victorious. “End of story…” he said with a wide smirk on his face. He could not wait to see Milianna’s ashamed face. Strangely, she was smiling. “That’s my line…” she said, returning the smirk. Alan could not see where she found those brave words from. Then he understood. He could not move. He was frozen. He looked around in denial. He then saw it. Her sword’s blade had been thrown to the other end of the room. It had a larger and more pointy blade than before and had a light shade of yellow and gold. “Elemental magic; thunder” Milianna said. You have been paralysed by the multiple clashes with that sword. You see, although you are unrivaled in strength…a warrior must also use his blade!” she said, sounding more victorious than he did some seconds ago. “You do not have to take the burden of protecting me or the kingdom above your shoulders; all of us want the same thing after all!” After some minutes, Alan could move again. Milianna had a twisted arm, but for her healing magic this was an easy task to cure. The two warriors then greeted the king and headed towards the court, where the knights were waiting for. “Let’s go, Milianna. Try not to get your hair and hands too dirty; you are going to become even less likeable.” Milianna smirked and silently followed. That most difficult part was having Alan agree; everything else was the easy part. He and Milianna got on their horses and leaded the rest of the group outside the castle gates. Little did Alan know that this journey would change his life forever. He and Milianna would soon meet a man. The fates of those three will be eternally united from then on, and they will soon get entangled in a game of destiny. On a completely different place, in an entirely different era … a castle can be seen in the middle of nowhere. Dark waters surround it. No life exists on this land. Nothing is flying nor swimming. No one walks or travels. Only dead armors and swords piercing the ground outside the castle can be seen. No doubt, the image of a battlefield after a great fight. Despite the dark surroundings confessing death, the castle in the middle of this sight is beyond luxurious. It is all made of gold and is as huge as the whole kingdom of Dangrim. If anyone was left alive and could open the palace gates, he would find an empty space with a single throne inside. A presence is always sitting on it. “So…I take it you were successful on your quest.” The figure sitting on the large throne asked gracefully. “Of course, my lady…how could I ever fail you? The destiny you wanted me to form, I did it. The childs of Ortaris will soon meet. The destiny you foretold will happen. All it needs is patience…” The woman chuckled. “My dear…patience means nothing for me, as you know. As long as I reach my goal…nothing else matters at all. You have served your purpose well. You put up quite a show…I am glad you survived. It would be a pity if you died like this.” She stared coldly at the sorcerer in front of her. The man smiled. “I’ve sworn eternal loyalty to you…of course I would not die. Not like that. It would take much more than any crystal shard in the world to put an end to me.” “Then, Rhasman, dear…you should return to that era. Make sure that those humans never pose a threat for me…lead them to mutual elimination.” “As you wish…” Rhasman answered, smirking. He disappeared in shadows. It was all going according to plan. All those years, She was planning everything especially for that era. She could let no one destroy Her. Category:Book 1 Category:Alan's Story